un soap opera à la maison
by ylg
Summary: où Mizuho tombe fortuitement sur Ikkaku et Yumichika ensemble et où Keigo, en gentil petit frère, doit ramasser les pots cassés... avec plus ou moins de bonheur.


**Titre** : un soap opera à la maison  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple **: Asano Keigo, Asano Mizuho, one-sided Mizuho/Ikkaku et Ikkaku/Yumichika  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

C'est parti d'un prompt de Sakoni, impliquant Mizuho tombant sur Ikkaku et Yumichika, et en fait d'en faire un drabble, ça a un peu… dérapé. (pour info, la partie courte au début impliquant Mizuho, c'est le résultat final pour un mème à drabbles, la partie plus longue ensuite sur Keigo, c'est... disons, le brouillon du drabble. Que j'ai préféré finalement garder tel quel et en faire un petit one-shot.)  
Après tout, je m'étais promis de faire une fic où Keigo ne serait pas un loser fini, un jour ; ça n'est pas encore exactement au point mais ça s'en rapproche déjà, non ?

oOo

Un homme qui entretient son corps, c'est vraiment admirable ! Avoir ce mec splendide –et son ami excentrique, aussi- qui pratiquaient des kata au milieu de son salon était sans conteste la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Asano Mizuho de toute sa vie.

Elle avait sans doute quelque chose de plus ou moins urgent à aller faire, au moment où elle passait devant ce salon et les avait surpris en plein entraînement. Mais quoi que ce fût, elle l'oublia aussitôt et resta figée sur place à admirer leurs mouvements.  
Avec eux, avec _lui_, le combat ressemblait presque à une danse. Ressemblait vraiment à une danse. Ressemblait…  
L'autre le collait de très près. L'autre posait ses mains à des endroits bien audacieux pour corriger une position. L'autre gardait ses mains sur le corps d'Ikkaku bien longtemps après avoir rectifié un mouvement. Ça ressemblait presque à… ça ressemblait… ça…

Avec l'impression que le couloir partait en petits morceaux autour d'elle, elle recula doucement d'un pas, puis de deux. De très loin derrière les images imprimées sur ses rétines, elle eut le réflexe de mettre le cap sur le seul endroit de la maison où personne ne prêterait attention à un hurlement à pleins poumons, de rage, de désespoir et d'incompréhension : la chambre de Keigo.

o

Réviser ? 'Z'en avaient de bonnes, les profs. En rentrant de classe, Asano Keigo n'avait en général qu'une envie : larguer son sac de classe et son contenu avec. Il n'avait pas la motivation de Chad, Ichigo ou Conrad pour les études. Bon, il n'était pas bon élève, et alors ? ça arrivait à des gens très bien. Même Mizuiro était content avec ses notes moyennes.  
Mais bon… quand 'faut y aller, 'faut y aller. Même si à contrecœur, il sortit courageusement ses notes, ses manuels, son courage, et tenta de s'enfoncer dans le crâne les leçons pour le test prochain.

Et forcément, la loi de l'emmerdement maximal, incarnée par sa sœur aînée, vint le déranger au moment où il commençait juste à comprendre la logique du jour. Mizuho se dirigea sur la chambre de son frère d'un pas décidé, ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, hurla un bon coup de toutes ses forces et referma la porte tout aussi brusquement avant de tourner les talons.

Keigo, tombé à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise, mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de sa frayeur et à admettre qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal qui méritait pareil traitement, nom de nom !  
Cependant, quand il fit irruption dans la chambre de Mizuho pour lui demander des comptes, ce fut pour la trouver prostrée dans un coin, serrant un coussin contre elle, le regard fixe.

Il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant et se mit à devoir de protester haut et fort :  
« C'était quoi ce cirque ? »  
Pour toute réponse, elle leva des yeux désespérés sur lui.  
« Tu as vu… ?  
-Vu _quoi_ ? Nan. Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu es venue gueuler dans ma chambre, comme ça ?  
-C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais… _ils_ sont dans le salon.  
-Ils ? »

Ah. Leurs deux squatteurs. Mais ça n'était pas une explication logique, ça. Si Mizuho était tombée sur eux en train de faire les andouilles, de quelque manière que ce soit, elle aurait tenté de se joindre à eux et de faire du charme à Ikkaku. Mais visiblement, ça n'était pas le cas. Y avait-il une autre explication, alors ? _Pense, Keigo_ : que ferait Mizuiro dans une situation pareille ?

« Et, hum, pardon de demander, mais… ?  
-Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? » demanda-t-elle, rageuse.  
Non. Non, non, non. Partez, images mentales, pensa Keigo. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Ni en dessin ni en vrai ni en imagination.  
« Tu es sûre de n'avoir pas confondu ? mal interprété un mouvement ? ou… »

Au vu du regard noir qu'elle lui lança, il préféra battre en retraite.  
« O…K. Bon, euh, j'te laisse. J'ai des révisions à finir, bredouilla-t-il. Et, euh, évite de t'entretuer avec Yumichika ce soir, le catch féminin c'est marrant à la télé mais pas en live avec ma sœur.  
-Crétin, » beugla-t-elle, balançant son coussin après lui.

Keigo referma délicatement la porte. Oui, bon, ça n'était pas la réplique la plus adéquate, il en convenait lui-même mais, que voulez-vous, le tact était quelque chose dont il manquait. Et il fallait bien qu'il _dise_ quelque chose, quand même, au lieu de la laisser se morfondre comme ça…


End file.
